Sayjin Heat
by Goku the baka saru
Summary: Vegeta's in heat and the Son familly have their eyes on him. Yaoi. R
1. Default Chapter

This is a story I've been writing in my note book, I'm about finished but I'm only putting up the first 2 chapters to see how the reveiws go. So, it's a Vegeta's in heat fic, I've only read one of these and I liked it so I did one. Oh and yes one warning Yaoi. So please reveiw. Oh and some OOC.  
  
Vegeta woke up feeling dizzy, the whole room felt like it was spinning. As he stood up his stomache let out a loud growl. He groaned walking down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Mornin' Dad." Bra smiled. Her and Trunks were already eating. Vegeta grunted and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out the milk and saw it was almost empty, he then looked inside the fridge and saw it was almost bare,except for some empty packages cartons.  
  
"Hey Trunks are you ready?" Came a yell from the living room.  
  
"Yeah hold on Goten." Trunks yelled dumping his dishes into the sink. Bra dumped hers in the sink and followed him.  
  
"Guess I'll have to go to the store." Vegeta mumbled. He turned around to find Goten staring at him.  
  
'God he's hot, wiat what?! What am I thinking?' Goten thought then noticed Vegeta turned around.  
  
"Uh Trunks left hi books in his room." He said grinning. Vegeta glared at him. Goten stood there for a minute.  
  
'Why can't I move, God he smells so good..' Goten thought. He then stepped forward grabbing Vegeta's arm and sniffing it.  
  
"Mmm, you smell like gingerbread." He said taking a bigger whiff. Vegeta starred at him horrified, then backed up bumping into the fridge.  
  
"Oh sorry." Goten said letting him go and backing up. Vegeta lifted his arm and sniffed it.  
  
'There must be something wrong with his mind, well he is Kakarott's brat.' He thought smirking at the last part. Goten found himself staring again. He then shook hi head and ran up stairs. Vegeta walked into the front room to find Trunks sitting by the door.  
  
"Something smells really good." He said sniffing the air. Vegeta let out a snarl.  
  
"Hey Goten do you smell something like Cinimon?" He asked seeing Goten come throught the door from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah it's your dad." He said sniffing Vegeta's hair.  
  
"Eww Goten that gross." Trunks said watching his freind sniff his dad's hair. Vegeta let out a small growl and Goten walked passed him.  
  
"Come on lets go before we're late." Trunks said taking his books from Goten.  
  
"Right." They walked out the door.  
  
A while later after coming back from the store. He pulled out a beer and started drinking it when Goku appeared beside him.  
  
"Damn it Kakarott are you trying to give me a heart attack.?" Vegeta yelled almost falling over.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, I just thought you'd want to spar." Goku said smiling. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air.  
  
"Mmm, something smells great." He said then his nose hit Vegeta's hair. His eyes blinked open and he jumped back.  
  
"Gee, you smell good." He said grinning.  
  
'Something is messed up with his sences.' Vegeta thought standing up.  
  
"Well let's get going." He said crushing his can and throwing it in the recyling bin, Bra put it in about a week ago and it's been driving him crazy having to divide everything. Vegeta walked pass Goku and started walking down to the basement where Bulma installed the gravitron before she had the accident(Silent moment for her death. ok moment over). Goku started following a foot behind. He found his eyes travling down Vegeta's back.  
  
'What am I doing?' He yelled at himself shaking his head. He then bumbed into Vegeta, who was trying to oen the door.  
  
"Watch where you're going." He sneered typing in the gravity.  
  
"Put it at 300." Goku said. " I feel really strong today." He said smiling. Vegeta looked at him and snorted. The door opened and the both walked in. They both got in starting stances and then blazed into supersayjin. They started exchanging punches and kicks. Vegeta phazed behind goku and kicked him in the upper making him slam into the wall.  
  
"You're getting better and better." Goku smiled getting up.  
  
"You're just getting softer." Vegeta sneered. He then phazed behind goku punching but Goku spun around catching it(kinda like when Gohan caught Buu's punch) he then twisted it behind his back. Vegeta let out a growl and blazed into supersayjin 2. Goku did the same. Vegeta powered up almost freeing his arm, but Goku blazed into supersayjin 3. Goku then grabbed the back of Vegeta's head and started sniffing his neck.  
  
"Kakarott what are you doing?" He yelled as he felt goku grabbing his shirt. Vegeta then kicked him in the leg and Goku let go backing up and powering down.  
  
'What's happening to me?' He thought staring at his hands.  
  
"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta yelled powering down.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta I don't know what went over me." He said shakilly. He looked up to see Vegeta suddering. Vegeta looked down to see his hands trembling. He clenched them trying to calm down.  
  
"Vegeta." Goku said quietly.  
  
"What do you want now Kakarott?" He yelled.  
  
"I'm really really sorry...."  
  
"I don't want to hear your pathetic exuses, just leave me alone." He yelled walking out of the room. Goku fell back sitting on the ground.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' He thought. 


	2. chapter2

Vegeta sat in his room thinking about what happened.  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku whispered through the door.  
  
"What do you want?" He yelled. Goku let out a sigh he then turned around and walked off. Vegeta opened the door to see no one there. He then walked down stairs to find Trunks and Goten.  
  
'God the smell is stronger.' Goten thought as Vegeta walked in teh room.  
  
"Well I have to go meet Marron somewhere, so I'll be gone for a while." Trunks said He turned to se Goten staring at his dad.  
  
'I better get out of here before I see something I don't want to.' He thought getting up and leaving. Vegeta looked over at Goten. Goten let out a small growl jumping on Vegeta sending them to the ground. Vegeta was about to pull himself up but he was pushed back down and Goten's lips where pressed to his. Vegeta was about to push him off untill Goten's tongue slipped into his mouth. Goten's hands then slipped under his shirt sliding up his sided and pulling his shirt over his arms. They parted and goten slid Vegeta's shirt off and started kissing his neck. Vegeta let out a loud moan making Goten's mind go crazy. He then bit down on the part between Vegeta's shoulder and neck. Vegeta then did the same to Goten. Vegeta then ripped Goten's shirt off. Goten finished licking the bite and sat up pulling Vegeta's pants off then his own.  
  
Vegeta woke up with the sun light shining on his face, he looked around to find himself in his bed.  
  
'It must of been a dream.' He sighed. He then heard a muffled maon from his side. His eyes widened. He pulled the covers back to see a sleeping Goten.  
  
'Fuck.' He pulled Goten over to his side and saw a bite mark he then reached up and felt one on him.  
  
'Shit, why didn't I stop him?'  
  
'Come on you know you wanted it.'  
  
'What?! No I didn't.'  
  
'Of course you did, cause you sure didn't struggle against him.' Vegeta sat there stunned starring down at Goten. Goten's eyes slowly opened looking up at Vegeta . "Oh my god." He yelled rolling off the bed trying to hide from Vegeta.  
  
"Looks like the sleeping beauties woke up." Bra said smiling.  
  
"I can't believe you sometimes." Trunks sighed shacking his head.  
  
"Well I think dad should be happy with whoever he wants, even if it's your best friend." She smirked.  
  
"I'm really sorry I didn't know what I was doing." Goten whimpered. Vegeta let out a sigh.  
  
"It's alright I couldn't control my self either." He said putting his hand on Goten's shoulder. Goten wrapped his arrms around Vegeta hugging him tightly.  
  
"It's ok." He whispered in Goten's ear and started rubbinghis back. Goten fell back asleep. Vegeta laid him down kissing him on the forehead. He then got up and went into the bathroom to clean him self up. 


	3. chapter3

When Vegeta got out of the bathroom he found Gohan sitting on his bed next Goten, who was still asleep.  
  
"What happened?" He asked standing up. Vegeta backed up a bit.  
  
"I don't know." He sighed closing his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" He yelled, trying not to wake Goten.  
  
"I don't know all I remember is him jumping me and one thing lead to the next." He said bowing his head. Gohan walked up forcing him into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
"I can see how it's hard for someone to resist you." Gohan smirked kissing Vegeta.  
  
'What the hell?!' Vegeta yelled in his head. Vegeta back up hitting the sink, then he put his arms on Gohan's to push him back but Gohan placed them around his waist pulling him closer.  
  
Goten got up to needing to use the bathroom badly. He ran over opening the door to find Gohan asleep ontop of Vegeta.  
  
"Gohan?" Goten almost cried. Gohan woke up and looked under him.  
  
'What the hell did I do?' He thought looking at the slumbering Vegeta under him.  
  
"Goten wait it's not what it looks like..." 'Oh great answer.' He yelled waking Vegeta up.  
  
"What the fuck?" Vegeta yelled scrambling away from Gohan. Goten ran out of the room as fast as he could.  
  
"Goten...." Gohan said then looked over at Vegeta. He had his arms wrapped around his legs and his tail wrapped around his left arm.  
  
'When did he get that back?' He thought.  
  
"Vegeta I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I never ment to hurt you or Goten." He said lowering his head.  
  
"It's fine Gohan, I just don't know what's wrong with me latley." Vegeta said.  
  
"I'll try to tell Goten what happened." Gohan said getting up and walking out. Vegeta stood up trying to pull himself together. He then grabed some clothes and put them on.  
  
"Why did my tail grow back after being with Goten?" He asked grabbing his tail and watching it twitch back and forth. He walked down stairs to find Trunks comferting Goten and Bra yelling at Gohan. He was about to go back up stairs until Goku appeared behind him. Vegeta fell forward tripping over the few stairs and hitting the floor in the kitchen.  
  
"Dad(Vegeta) are you alright?" Goten, Bra, Gohan, and Trunks asked at the same time.  
  
"Uh sorry Vegeta." Goku laughed. Vegeta sat up grumbling. He then held his breath as a sharp pain shot through him.  
  
"When did you get your tail back?" Goku asked suddenly behind Vegeta holding his tail.  
  
"Dad let him go." Goten and Gohan yelled. Goku let go of his tail and looked up to see Gohan and Goten sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh hey boys." He said grinning. Vegeta stood up dusting him self off. His tail swayed behind him. Goku, Gohan, and Goten looked at it like they were hypnotized. Vegeta looked up at them and started getting worried.  
  
"I'm going back to bed." He said. Bra and Trunks watched the others reactions.  
  
"What in the world is going on?" Trunks asked. 


	4. chapter4

Vegeta was sitting on his bed trying to find a reasonable explonation for everything, Then Goku appeared beside his bed.  
  
"Go away Kakarott, I'm not in the mood." He said trying to hold back his tears. He then let out a choking sob hiding his face in his hands.  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku asked putting his hand on his shoulder. Vegeta curled up huggin Goku and crying on his chest. Goku started rubbing his back.  
  
"Shh.. it's going to be alright." He said resting his chin on Vegeta's head. Vegeta was still wimpering a bit. Goku started running his hands through Vegeta's hair. He then pulled Vegeta's head back sniffing his neck again.  
  
"Kakarott?" Vegeta asked still crying. He felt Goku's other hand running under his shirt and his breath trailing down his neck  
  
"Kakarott." Vegeta gasped holding onto Goku's shirt as he started kissing and licking his neck.  
  
Vegeta woke up finding a passed out Goku on top of him.  
  
"Damn it." He said pulling from under Goku. He put on some clothes and wrote a letter for Trunks and Bra.  
  
"Dad?" Bra asked walking into Vegeta's room. She gasped when she saw Goku asleep on Vegeta's bed she looked over to see a note on the night stand.  
  
"Trunks and Bra: I'm sorry but I have to leave for a while please don't try to find me, and don't send Kakarott after me." Bra ran down the stairs crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trunks asked. She handed him the letter. 


	5. chapter5

It had been four months since Vegeta had left. He was swimming in a lake when he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach.  
  
"I can't be hungry I just ate a few hours ago." He said clenching his teeth and grabbing his stomach.  
  
"I thought I felt a power level around here." Vegeta looked up in the direction of the voice.  
  
"I'm not in the mood today Namek." He sneered grabbing his sides.  
  
"Everyone's been looking for you latley." Piccolo said landing next to the lake.  
  
"I told them not to." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
'What in the hell is this pain..?' Vegeta's eyes widened as it dawned on him.  
  
"I need to get to a hospital of some sort." He said getting out of the water, almost falling over. Piccolo grabbed his arm.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked helping him stand.  
  
"Nevermind that just hurry up and get me to some medical place." Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on." Piccolo yelled grabbing him by the shoulders and holding him back.  
  
"I'm pregnant." He mumbled, he felt the pain grow and tightined his grip on his sides.  
  
"What?!" Piccolo yelled in disbeleive.  
  
"Just hurry." Vegeta snarled. Piccolo picked him up and flew him to Dende's lookout. He landed to find everyone their.  
  
"Where did you find him?" Goten asked holding Vegeta up as Piccolo put him on the ground.  
  
"In some lake near here." He said. Vegeta let out a small whimper.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bra asked as her and Gohan got to Vegeta's side.  
  
"He's pregnant." Piccolo said. Vegeta looked up and growled at him then let out another whimper.  
  
"What, how?!" Trunks yelled confused.  
  
"Sayjins are different then humans." Vegeta said breathing heavily. Goku walked over looking at him. Vegeta could see teh sorrow in his eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry Vegeta.' He thought. He could also feel a sharp pain go through him everytime Vegeta let out a whimper or cry.  
  
"He needs help now." Bra said laying him down on the ground. Goten and Bra took hold of Vegeta's hands as he laid on the ground tears running down his cheeks. Marron came over with some docotor utensils. Goten and Bra took Vegeta's shirt off.  
  
"Shh, it's going to be alright." Gohan said running his hand through Vegeta's hair. Marron took out the scalple and cut it into Vegeta. He let out a muffled cry and blood started running from his mouth when he bit his tongue. Goten wiped it off and started caressing his cheek. Marron took out the baby and cleaned the area and handed the baby to 18 so she could clean it off. Goku had Dende come over, after Marron cleaned up, and heal Vegeta. Vegeta sat up still holding Goten and Bra's hand's. 18 walked over with the baby wrapped in a small blanket. Vegeta took it looking down at it trying to figure out how it could cause that much pain.  
  
"It's a healthy baby girl." Maaron said walking back over.  
  
"What are you going to name it?" Goku asked. Vegeta looked up at him then Gohan, Goten and Bra.  
  
"Kyoko." He said looking back down as the baby started crying. Vegeta started rocking her back and forth.  
  
"Never thought I'd see Vegeta like this." Krillin said. Vegeta looked up at him and glarred.  
  
"Well whose is it?" Krillin asked trying to avoid Vegeta's glare.  
  
"I don't know." Vegeta said sighing. 18 started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny andriod?" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"You slept with more than one guy? Maybe we should call Maury or Montell." She giggled. Vegeta's anger started rising and Kyoko started crying again.  
  
"Shh. It's ok." He said rocking her again. 18 started laughing again. 


	6. chapter6

Uhh, well since I had this in my notebook first, I picked who I wasnted to be the dad. So if you don't like it don't hurt me, I'm a very big coward.*Hides behind chiar of computer.*  
  
  
  
"Well there is one way to find out whoes it is." Marron said pulling out a surynge(not sure if thats how its spelled). Goku's eyes widened and he jumped back hiding behind Piccolo. Marron took the needle and put it in the baby's arm drwaing blood and putting it on a small tube, she then did the same with Gohan and Goten. She walked over to Goku.  
  
"Come on it's not that bad." She said getting beside him.  
  
"No way." Goku said hiding behind Gohan. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on Goku." She said trying to get his arm.  
  
"Nu-uh." He said shifting from side to side behind Gohan as she did.  
  
"Come on Goku quit being childish." She said. Goku phazed behind Dende. Marron let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Can someone hold him still?" She asked as Goku got ready to run agian. Gohan and Goten phazed beside their dad taking his arms and holding him still. Marron walked over and Goku was about to power up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Vegeta staring up at him.  
  
"There done." Marron smiled. Goku looked at her shocked. He didn't even feel a thing. Gohan and Goten let him go.  
  
"Well we'll have the results in about three hours." She said. Her and Bra got on a small flying skooter and flew to Bra's to use Bulma's dad's lab.  
  
  
  
Ok you'll have to wait to find out who the dad is. please send reveiws in. 


	7. chapter7

Yay, you get to find out who the other daddy is, it was my idea cause I felt sorry for the person in another fic where Vegeta was in heat. Well uh, just so you know the baby looks like Vegeta, and if it did look like Goku that wouldn't help you know who the dad was.  
  
  
  
Marron and Bra came back with an envelope. Goku, Gohan, and Goten were sitting around Vegeta. Trunks stood up walking over and taking the envelope, opening it.  
  
'Ok I wasn't prepared for this.' He thought walking over to the small group. Trunks tried to smile handing the paper to his father. Vegeta took it and read over it quickly.  
  
'I hope it's me.' All three Son's thought at the same time anxiously. Vegeta looked at all of them then at Trunks.  
  
'I'm definetly not prepared for this.' Trunks thought. Vegeta sighed and put his hand on Goten's shoulder and put Kyoko in his arms. (Like I said I felt sorry for him, so no killing me or hurting me.) Gohan and Goku let out a frustrated sigh. Goten looked up at them his smile faded when he saw the hurt in their eyes. He then heard the baby start to cry. He started rocking her the way Vegeta did and she drifted off to sleep. Vegeta's grip tightened and Goten handed him back the baby.  
  
'Shouldn't I fell happy for Goten?' Gohan thought watching Goten with the baby. Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and smiled. They both felt like tearing Goten's head off or beating the crap out of him, but they pushed the feeling back.  
  
"I'm happy for you son." Goku said putting a hand on Goten's shoulder, but Goten could tell he was upset, he skooted closer to Vegeta just incase they desided to jump on him. Vegeta stood up followed by Goten. He then handed the baby to Bra.  
  
"Aren't you so cute?" She said hugging her. Trunks walked over looking at the baby and smiled.  
  
"Hope you aren't getting any ideas of having kids." Marron said nudging him in the side.  
  
"What? No." Trunks said wrapping an arm around her waist. Bra then handed Kyoko back to Vegeta. The whole time Goten didn't know what to feel. He felt he was too young, he also felt bad for his father and brother. Vegeta noticed the worried look on Goten's face. He reached over grabbing Goten's arm and squeezing it. Goten smiled and leaned down kissing him. 18 couldn't help but giggle, krillin glared over at her. Goten parted the kiss when he felt Gohan and his father's anger start to rise.  
  
'Guess I shouldn't do that in front of everyone.' He thought blushing a bit.  
  
"Well we should get home since it's getting late." Krilling said. Goku walked over hugging Goten. Goten tensed when he felt his arms tighten around him.  
  
"I wish you luck." He said stepping back. Gohan smiled at him and put his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku put his fingers up to his forehead disapearing. Goten let his breath out.  
  
"I'll see you later." Marron said kissing Trunks. Krillin and 18 flew off the tower heading home. Marron and Bra got on the skooter.  
  
"See you at home." She yelled to Trunks and Vegeta. 


	8. chapter8

It had been a week since Kyoko was born. Vegeta was passed out with his head on Goten's lap in Kyoko's room. Goten woke up stretching he felt his head start to throb. Vegeta rolled over falling out of Goten's lap. He woke up when his head hit the floor. He stood up his head also started throbing. He looked over at the crib to find Kyoko fast asleep.  
  
"Finally." Goten said wrapping his arms around Vegeta and resting his head on Vegeta's.  
  
"Dad, breakfast is done." Bra said knocking onthe door. Kyoko rolled over and made a small whimper. Vegeta ran his hand through her hair. Goten kissed Vegeta's neck and let him go walking towards the door.  
  
"I'll leave the asprin out." He said smiling at Vegeta. Vegeta smiled back knodding. He could hear Goten run down the stairs. He let out a sigh and turned around to walk out, but he stoped when he heard a wail behind him. He turned around to see Kyoko crying again.  
  
"Damn." He said picking her up and carrying her down with him. Bra put a big plate of food infront of Goten on the table. Vegeta walked over sitting next to him, rocking Kyoko.  
  
'I didn't relize tacking care of kids was so exausting.' Vegeta thought yawning and leaning on Goten. Goten didn't notice while he was scarfing down the food in front of him. Bra put a plate of food in front of Vegeta and took Kyoko and gave her a bottle. Vegeta stretched out then started eating his food. Goten got done raising his plate for more. Bra handed him another still holding Kyoko in her other arm. Kyoko got done with the bottle and started crying again. Bra picked up the other bottle and gave it to her. After everyone was done Vegeta took Kyoko from Bra and sat in the living room. Goten sat next to him and fell asleep.  
  
'Oh no you don't.' Vegeta thought looking up at the sleeping Goten. He smirked as Kyoko let out a howl, making Goten jerk awake. He handed Kyoko to Goten then rested his head on his lap drifting off to sleep. Goten held Kyoko in one hand and started running his other thrugh Vegeta's hair. A smile came across his face as he heard Vegeta start to purr. He looked over to see Kyoko asleep also. He leaned back still petting Vegeta, and smiled.  
  
'This is great, I have a beautiful daughter and a very beutiful mate.' He thought running his hand down Vegeta's back. He sat up to see Trunks smiling at him.  
  
"You know this looks like one of those kodak moments." He laughed. Goten smiled at him.  
  
"You know it's weird to have your best friend as a step son." Goten laughed.  
  
"Yeah yeah very funny." Trunks said laughing. "But yeah it is weird." He agreed.  
  
"Well I have to go Marron's waiting for me." He said.  
  
"Don't stay out to late." Goten said sacrasticly.  
  
"Yes mommy." Trunks said back with equal sarcatic. Goten shook his head as Trunks left. He then layed back closing his eyes. 


End file.
